harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Goudgrijps Tovenaarsbank
Goudgrijps Tovenaarsbank '(Engels: ''Gringotts Wizarding Bank) is de enige bank van de toverwereld en is eigendom van en wordt beheerd door kobolden. Het werd in 1474 gecreëerd door een kobold genaamd Goudgrijp. Het hoofdkantoor bevindt zich rond de Noordzijde van de Wegisweg in Londen, Engeland. Naast het opslaan van geld en waardevolle spullen voor heksen en tovenaars, kan men tevens naar Goudgrijp gaan om Dreuzelgeld in te wisselen voor tovenaarsgeld. De valuta die door Dreuzels wordt ingewisseld wordt later door kobolden in omloop gebracht in de Dreuzelwereld.AOL Live Interview met J.K. Rowling op 19 oktober 2000 Volgens Rubeus Hagrid is Goudgrijp, afgezien van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, de veiligste plek in de toverwereld. Het motto van Goudgrijps Tovenaarsbank is Fortius Quo Fidelius, een Latijnse uitdrukking die "kracht door loyaliteit" betekent.The Making of Harry Potter ''(zie deze afbeelding) Geschiedenis De bank is in 1474The Wizarding World of Harry Potter (zie deze afbeelding) opgericht door GoudgrijpHarry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game) - Goudgrijp Tovenaarskaart, maar werd kort daarna in de handen van het Ministerie van Toverkunst gelegd, waardoor het tegen de jaren 1500 al onder een zekere mate van tovenaarsbegeleiding stond toen Tertius voor de positie van Vloekbreker solliciteerde bij twee tovenaars die voor de deuren van Goudgrijp vacatures aan het bespreken waren.Wonderbook: Book of Potions In 1865 besloot het Ministerie om Goudgrijp volledig terug in handen van de kobolden te leggen. Op 29 november 1926 werd Goudgrijp verzegeld met beschermende betoveringen.[[Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them|''Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them]] (zie deze afbeelding) Tijdens Voldemort's controle over het Ministerie (1997-1998) werd de bank opnieuw onder leiding van het Ministerie geplaatst.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' Met Voldemort's nederlaag aan het einde van de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog werd Goudgrijp vermoedelijk teruggeplaatst onder leiding van de kobolden. Inbraken Tot noch toe zijn er slechts twee inbraken en ontvreemdingen (of poging tot ontvreemding) bij Goudgrijps Tovenaarsbank bekend, waarvan er één in 1991 plaatsvond en een andere in 1998. Inbraak in 1991 De inbraak in 1991 werd gepleegd door Quirinus Krinkel, die probeerde een object uit kluis 713 te stelen. De kluis, één van de zwaarbeveiligde, bevatte een kleine, groezelig pakketje, waar de Steen der Wijzen in zat. Albus Perkamentus stuurde Rubeus Hagrid om het op te halen, terwijl de laatstgenoemde Harry Potter naar de Wegisweg begeleidde om zijn schoolbenodigdheden te kopen. Later diezelfde dag nadat Hagrid en Harry de Wegisweg hadden verlaten, brak iemand, blijkbaar een zeer krachtige tovenaar, bij de kluis in. Hoewel hij er niet in slaagde de Steen der Wijzen te verkrijgen, zorgde de inbraak voor commotie in de toverwereld omdat het praktisch ongehoord was dat Goudgrijp werd beroofd. De schuldige werd niet betrapt, hoewel er later bekend wordt dat Krinkel op bevel van Heer Voldemort in de kluis inbrak. Tevens was de bescherming rond de kluis op dat moment minimaal, omdat deze niets meer bevatte en dus niets te bewaken had. Inbraak in 1998 De inbraak in 1998 werd gepleegd door Harry Potter, Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel. Harry, Ron en Hermelien werden geholpen door een onwillige Grijphaak in ruil voor het zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor. Ze braken in in de kluis van Bellatrix van Detta, waar één van Voldemort's Gruzielementen (beker van Helga Huffelpuf) verborgen was. Ze kwamen tot de conclusie dat een inbraak nodig was, nadat Harry achter de locatie van het Gruzielement kwam tijdens de Schermutseling in Villa Malfidus. Bij de deuren van de bank stonden twee bewakers met Deugendetectors — apparaten die vermommingsspreuken detecteren. Harry gebruikte snel een Waanzichtspreuk op de twee bewakers zodat Hermelien hen ongecontroleerd kon passeren. Eenmaal binnen in de bank dreigden ze te worden ontdekt en Harry moest de Imperiusvloek op een kobold én Totelaer gebruiken om verder te komen. Toen ze echter Bellatrix haar kluis betraden, dat gevuld was met allerlei schatten, kwamen ze erachter dat de beker was vervloekt met Zengbezweringen en Woekervloeken. Hoewel ze werden verbrand en bijna begraven in de gekopieerde schatten, wist het trio te ontsnappen met het Gruzielement door te vluchten op de rug van een halfblinde draak die deel uitmaakte van de beveiliging van de kluis, waardoor delen van de bank in puin lagen. Beschrijving Goudgrijp is een indrukwekkend sneeuwwit gebouw met meerdere verdiepingen dat zich halverwege de weg van de Wegisweg bevindt, vlakbij de kruising met de Verdonkeremaansteeg, en boven de naburige winkels uittorent. Het is de plek waar Britse heksen en tovenaars hun geld en andere kostbaarheden opslaan, in zwaar bewaakte kluizen mijlen onder de grond. Wanneer Harry Potter Goudgrijp voor het eerst bezoekt, wordt hem verteld door Hagrid dat iemand gek zou moeten zijn om Goudgrijp proberen te beroven en dat het, afgezien van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, de veiligste plek is om alles wat van waarde is op te slaan. De eeuwenoude bank wordt beheerd door kobolden, en alleen zij kennen de geheimen van de kronkelende ondergrondse gangen en de betoveringen en wezens die worden gebruikt om te verdedigen tegen indringers. Kobolden zijn extreem hebzuchtig en beschermen hun geld en kostbaarheden tegen elke prijs, wat hen tot ideale bewakers voor de kostbaarheden van de toverwereld maakt. De kobolden hebben een code die hen verbiedt te spreken over de geheimen van de bank en zouden het als "verraad" beschouwen om een deel van die code te breken. Er ging een gerucht dat Cornelis Droebel Goudgrijp probeerde over te nemen toen hij Minister van Toverkunst was; aangezien dit echter in de Kibbelaar werd gepubliceerd, was het waarschijnlijk niet onderbouwd. Entree en hoofdzaal Van de Wegisweg leidt een witte stenen bordes naar een reeks gepolijste bronzen deuren. De deuren worden geflankeerd door een kobold in een vuurrood en goudkleurig uniform, hoewel tijdens de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog de kobold werd vervangen door twee tovenaarsbewakers met Deugendetectors. Dit is de ingang naar Goudgrijp en leidt naar een kleine hal met zilveren deuren waar de volgende worden in gegraveerd staan: Treed binnen, vreemdeling, maar sla acht, Op het lot dat hier de hebzucht wacht. Wie neemt wat hij niet heeft verdiend Krijgt een hoge rekening ingediend. Wie diep in de aarde een schat opspoort, Die nooit aan hem heeft toebehoord, Is hierbij gewaarschuwd: dief, u stuit, Op meer dan alleen de verwachte buit! Door deze deuren, ook geflankeerd door kobolden, is een enorme marmeren hal met een lange balie die zich over de gehele lengte uitstrekt, waar ongeveer honderden kobolden aan zitten. Tevens bevinden zich hier de deuren die leiden naar de ondergrondse gangen van de kluizen. De kluizen strekken zich mijlen onder de stad uit en zijn toegankelijk door middel van complexe en met elkaar verbonden gangen van ruw gesteente door het gebruik van magische karretjes die worden bestuurd door kobolden. Draken en andere mysterieuze beesten loeren in de diepte als extra beveiligingsmiddelen. Kluizen bij Goudgrijp bevat, terwijl Harry, Hagrid en Grijphaak ernaartoe lopen]] In tegenstelling tot het indrukwekkende marmer van de ingang en de hoofdzaal, zijn de gangen naar de kluizen van steen en schemerig verlicht met brandende fakkels. Ze lopen schuin af naar een spoor waarop kleine karretjes die worden bestuurd door kobolden rijden. Deze karretjes brengen bezoekers diep onder de oppervlakte van de aarde, door een "doolhof van kronkelende passages", naar de kluizen. De karretjes gaan erg snel waardoor de inzittende niet in staat worden gesteld om hun omgeving goed te bekijken en lijken op een enorme, complexe, onderling verbonden sporenstelsel te lopen dat hen in staat stelt om te bewegen naar en tussen alle kluizen. De kluizen zelf variëren in grootte en beveiliging. De grootste, best bewaakte kluizen behoren tot de oudste tovenaarsfamilies en liggen het diepst onder de oppervlakte. De kluizen dichter bij het oppervlak lijken kleiner en hebben minder veiligheidsmaatregelen — ze gebruiken bijvoorbeeld sleutels, in plaats van dat een kobold de deur aan moet raken om toegang te verschaffen. De regels rond wie toegang heeft tot de kluizen lijken te veranderen; soms worden tovenaars gevraagd om identificatie of een sleutel om toegang te krijgen, maar zowel Molly Wemel als Bill Wemel kunnen voor Harry goud uit zijn kluis halen. Het is mogelijk dat er een bezwering is die de tovenaar dwingt om het goud aan de rechtmatige eigenaar te geven. Dit verklaart echter niet waarom Sirius Zwarts in staat was om een Vuurflits op Harry's naam te bestellen, maar dit met zijn eigen goud betaalde — aangezien hij op dat moment een ontsnapte veroordeelde was. Het lijkt er tevens op dat alleen bloedverwanten een kluis bij Goudgrijp kunnen erven; Albus Perkamentus impliceert dat toen Sirius, de laatste van de Zwarts bloedlijn, stierf, zijn kluis werd schoongemaakt en de inhoud werd toegevoegd aan die van Harry, in plaats van dat Harry de kluis erfde. Dit kan echter worden gerechtvaardigd omdat Harry zelf al een kluis had en de bankiers het niet gepast zouden hebben gevonden om hem een extra kluis te geven. Het lijkt erop dat elke kluis die aan een crimineel toebehoort bewaakt en onaangetast zal blijven, zoals toen alle leden van de Van Detta familie werden veroordeeld tot een levenslange opsluiting in Azkaban en hun kluis niet werd leeg geruimd waardoor het een veilige plaats werd voor Voldemort's Gruzielement. Het is echter mogelijk dat ze niet-criminele familieleden hadden die in het bezit van de kluis waren tijdens hun opsluiting, maar aangezien Sirius Zwarts voor ten minste een gedeelte van zijn straf de laatste Zwarts was en zijn kluis onaangetast bleef, lijkt het alsof Goudgrijp buiten de tovenaarswet om handelt met betrekking tot eigendomsrecht ten aanzien van hun kluizen en wat daar in wordt bewaard. Er zijn verschillende kluizen die specifiek bekend zijn: Kluis van de Wemels De Wemel familie heeft een kluis die zich dichter bij de oppervlakte bevindt dan Harry Potter's kluis en tevens minder beveiligingsmaatregelen heeft. Toen de Wemels het in de zomer van 1992 betraden, bevatte de kluis slechts een kleine stapel Sikkels en een enkele Galjoen, die Molly Wemel er allemaal uithaalde.''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'', Hoofdstuk 4 (Bij Klieder & Vlek) Kluis 687 Harry Potter waande zich in 1991 voor het eerst in Goudgrijp, toen hij hoorde dat zijn overleden ouders hem veel geld hadden nagelaten in een kluis. Dit was een geluk voor Harry, want zijn tante Petunia en oom Herman zouden zeker het grootste gedeelte, zo niet alles, hebben meegenomen als "geschikte compensatie" voor het "openstellen van hun huis" aan hem. Hoewel ze het voor Dreuzelgeld hadden moeten inwisselen, lijkt dit niet heel moeilijk te zijn, wat bleek toen Hermelien Griffel's ouders dat deden terwijl ze betaalden voor haar schoolspullen. Harry's kluis vereiste een sleutel om toegang te krijgen en was op een gematigde diepte — verder omlaag dan de kluis van de Wemels, maar niet zo laag als Kluis 713. Het had ook minder beveiligingsmaatregelen dan diepere kluizen.''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'', Hoofdstuk 5 (De Wegisweg) Kluis 711 Kluis 711 behoorde toe aan Sirius Zwarts en mogelijk aan de Zwarts familie in het algemeen. Sirius gebruikte in 1993 goud uit zijn kluis om Harry Potter's Vuurflits te betalen.''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'', Hoofdstuk 22 (Opnieuw Uilenpost) In 1996 bevatte het een "redelijke hoeveelheid goud".''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', Hoofdstuk 3 (Wel of Niet?) Gezien zijn diepte is het waarschijnlijk een kluis met een strenge beveiliging. Na Sirius' dood liet hij al het geld in de kluis via zijn testament na aan Harry. Kluis 713 Kluis 713, een kluis met een strengere beveiliging, bevatte een klein, groezelig pakketje, waar zich de Steen der Wijzen in bevond. Het is redelijk om aan te nemen dat de kluis, net als de Steen die erin gehuisvest was, tebehoorde aan Nicolaas Flamel en zijn vrouw. Rubeus Hagrid was opgedragen om hem in 1991 van Goudgrijp naar Zweinstein over te brengen, terwijl hij Harry naar de Wegisweg bracht. Later diezelfde dag brak iemand, blijkbaar een zeer krachtige tovenaar, bij de kluis in. Hoewel hij er niet in slaagde de Steen der Wijzen te verkrijgen, zorgde de inbraak voor commotie in de toverwereld omdat het praktisch ongehoord was dat Goudgrijp werd beroofd en werd de overval vermeld in de ''Ochtendprofeet''. De schuldige werd niet betrapt, hoewel er later bekend wordt dat Krinkel op bevel van Heer Voldemort in de kluis inbrak. Kluis van de Van Detta's De Van Detta's, een oude volbloed familie, had een kluis in Goudgrijp bewaakt door een draak en vol met schatten die werden beschermd door de Woekervloek en Zengbezwering. Het werd op een gegeven moment gebruikt om het zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor in op te slaan, zonder dat de Van Detta's wisten dat het een vervalsing was. Het diende tevens als schuilplaats voor de beker van Helga Huffelpuf, één van Voldemort's Gruzielementen. Het was dit item dat Harry, Ron en Hermelien probeerden te stelen toen zij in 1998 bij Goudgrijp inbraken. Ze wisten de beker te stelen, beschadigden de grotachtige binnenkant en bevrijdden een draak terwijl ze ontsnapten. De beveiliging van deze kluis was zelfs strenger dan die van Kluis 713, omdat een kobold zijn hele handpalm op de deur moest leggen om het te openen, in plaats van slechts een vinger, en hij werd bewaakt door een draak. Elk item in de kluis was vervloekt met de Zengbezwering en Woekervloek, wat betekende dat dieven zouden worden verbrand door de objecten, die ook werden gedupliceerd totdat de dief verpletterd werd onder het brandende gewicht van de vervalste schat.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 26 (Goudgrijp) Totelaer's kluis Toen Ron, Harry en Hermelien Goudgrijp binnendrongen, kwamen ze de Dooddoener Totelaer tegen die ook op weg was naar de bank. Hij had een kluis die een sleutel vereiste, omdat hij deze vasthield toen hij Hermelien (vermomd als Bellatrix van Detta) tegen kwam. Beveiliging Goudgrijp maakt gebruik van verschillende beveiligingssystemen. De meeste minder beveiligde kluizen, zoals die van Harry Potter, hebben een sleutel nodig; strenger beveiligde kluizen vereisen de aanraking van een gecertificeerde kobold van Goudgrijp. Strenger beveiligde kluizen hebben mogelijk verschillende betoveringen op de deuren. De deur naar Kluis 713 moet bijvoorbeeld worden gestreeld door een gecertificeerde kobold van Goudgrijp, waardoor deze wegsmelt. Als iemand anders dan een kobold van Goudgrijp de deur aanraakt, wordt de persoon in de kluis gezogen, die ongeveer één keer per decennium wordt gecontroleerd op in de val gelopen dieven. Draken en sfinxen bewaken de strenge beveiligingskluizen, zoals de kluis van de Van Detta familie. Hoewel onderdeel van Goudgrijp, worden de draken die daar worden gehouden niet op de traditionele manier "getemd", omdat ze alleen worden gebruikt om indringers en onbevoegden te ontmoedigen om de kluizen te benaderen waar deze beesten gestationeerd zijn. Ze worden op een inhumane manier "getemd" met behulp van Oorverdovers, waarbij het geluid dat wordt geproduceerd de draken dwingt op afstand van de kluizen te blijven. Het gebruik van sfinxen is voor sommige cliënten lastig wanneer ze een opname willen maken, maar niet in staat zijn om de raadsels die de sfinxen als beveiligingsvragen stellen te beantwoorden. Een andere beveiligingsmaatregel is het Ontmommingswater: een betoverde waterval waar de karretjes doorheen moeten, dat alle betoveringen magische camouflages opheft en het karretje laat ontsporen. Sommige kluizen gebruiken de Woekervloek en Zengbezwering; wanneer een voorwerp wordt aangeraakt door een dief, vermenigvuldigt het zich snel en verbrandt het, waardoor ze uiteindelijk worden verpletterd en verschroeid tot de dood. Objecten in Goudgrijp kunnen niet worden gesommeerd. Soms worden Deugendetectors bij klanten gebruikt om betoveringen, magische camouflages en verborgen magische voorwerpen te detecteren. Tijdens zijn eerste bezoek aan Goudgrijp kreeg Harry van Hagrid te horen dat hij voorzichtig moest zijn. Kobolden zijn extreem hebzuchtig en beschermen hun geld en kostbaarheden tegen elke prijs, wat hen tot ideale bewakers voor de kostbaarheden van de toverwereld maakt. Dit werd één van de belangrijkste redenen dat Voldemort ervoor koos één van zijn kostbare Gruzielementen in de diepere kluizen van de bank te verbergen, en hij was dan ook furieus toen het zijn verwachtingen niet waarmaakte. Ironisch genoeg beroofde Harry later Goudgrijp met Hermelien Griffel en Ron Wemel, de enige bekende succesvolle diefstal in de geschiedenis van de bank, door gebruik te maken van de kennis van een voormalig werknemer over het binnenste stelsel van de bank. Het is onbekend of Harry in staat was om de normale doen zaken met de bank te hervatten na de Voldemort's nederlaag. Personeel Hoewel Goudgrijp grotendeels wordt bemand door kobolden, waaronder Grijphaak, Bogrod en Ragnok, is het bekend dat de bank mensen in dienst heeft. Bill Wemel werkt na zijn studie op Zweinstein als Vloekbreker voor Goudgrijp in Egypte en herwint artefacten uit oude Egyptische graven en piramides. Toen hij werk wilde doen voor de Orde van de Feniks, stapte Bill over naar een kantoorbaan in Engeland om dichter bij huis te zijn. Datzelfde jaar nam Fleur Delacour, na haar deelname aan het Toverschool Toernooi, ook een baan bij Goudgrijp om haar Engels te verbeteren, hoewel ze alleen parttime werkte. Ze hebben ook drakenvoeders in dienst, een baan met een hoog sterftecijfer, voor 7 galjoenen per week. In ieder geval tijdens Harry Potter's inbraak bij de bank, lijkt er een fulltime beveiligingsteam te zijn dat bestaat uit tovenaarsbewakers en dat in actie komt wanneer er bij de kluis van de Van Detta's wordt ingebroken. Ondanks dit vermeldt Grijphaak in die tijd dat de kobolden het kwalijk nemen als "stokdragers" zich inmengen in hun interne aangelegenheden. Kobolden * Goudgrijp — stichter van de bank * Ragnok * Grijphaak * Bogrod * Goornik * Ricbert * Nagnok * Blordak * Goudgrijps Hoofd Kobold * Onbekende Kobold (I) * Niet-geïdentificeerde zegskobold * Talloze niet nader genoemde kobolden Bewakers * Niet-geïdentificeerde kobold bewaker * Marius Mensen * Bill Wemel — werkte als Vloekbreker voor Goudgrijp in Egypte, waar hij artefacten uit oude Egyptische tombes en piramides herwon, maar nam later in 1995 een kantoorbaan om te werken met de Orde van de Feniks. * Fleur Delacour — nam na deelname aan het Toverschool Toernooi een parttime baan bij Goudgrijp, zogenaamd om haar Engels te verbeteren. Concurrentie Goudgrijp heeft geen bekende concurrenten in de toverwereld en is zeker een monopolie in Groot-Brittannië. Gezien het feit dat de bank volgens Rubeus Hagrid de enige tovenaarsbank in Groot-Brittannië is, spreekt het vanzelf dat de kobolden een enorme hoeveelheid macht over de tovenaarseconomie hebben, omdat kobolden ook de kracht zijn achter het slaan van de tovenaarsvaluta, Galjoenen, Sikkels en Knoeten.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 19 (De Leeuw en het Serpent) Het is hoogstwaarschijnlijk daarom, aangezien kobolden de neiging hebben om op gespannen voet te staan met tovenaars op politiek en sociaal niveau, dat het Ministerie van Toverkunst wetten heeft opgesteld om Goudgrijp tegen te houden opzettelijk de tovenaarseconomie te reguleren, waarschijnlijk door middel van het Contactpunt Kobolden. Etymologie Goudgrijp is hoogstwaarschijnlijk een verwijzing naar het feit dat het een bank is, waar figuurlijk gesproken het "goud voor het grijpen" ligt. Wellicht is het tevens een verwijzing naar de hebzucht van kobolden. Trivia * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'' werd het interieur van het Australia House in Londen gebruikt voor de hoofdzaal van Goudgrijp. Voor het tweede deel van de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' werd een set in Leavesden gebouwd, omdat de scènes met de draak onmogelijk op locatie konden worden gefilmd. De set was gebaseerd op, maar geen exacte replica van, interieur van het Australia House (verschillen omvatten het patroon van de marmeren vloer, het ontwerp van de kroonluchters en de studio-set heeft ramen). * De marmeren tegels op de vloer werden gemaakt met behulp van eeuwenoud proces dat is gebruikt bij het maken van omslagen en voor handgedrukte boeken. Verschillende kleuren olieverf worden op het oppervlak van een grote bak gevuld met water gegoten. De verf drijft en wordt rondgedraaid met een stok. Wanneer papieren vellen op het oppervlak worden geplaatst, nemen ze de wervelingen aan olieverf op. Opgetild en omgekeerd zien ze er precies uit als geaderd marmer. De illusie is compleet gemaakt met penseelvoering die een verdere laag textuurdetails toevoegt om een overtuigende replica van een marmeren vloer te produceren. Dit proces werd ook gebruikt om de marmeren vloer van de rechtszaal op het hoofdkwartier van het Ministerie van Toverkunst te creëren. * In ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2'' laat de ontsnapping op de draak duidelijk Whitehall zien over de Thames, waardoor Goudgrijp en dus de Wegisweg zelf rond Southwark zijn gesitueerd. * Volgens de verfilmingen van de serie is Harry Potter's kluisnummer 687. * Dooddoener Totelaer moet een kluis bij Goudgrijp hebben, omdat hij een sleutel vasthield terwijl hij de bank betrad toen hij Hermelien vermomd als Bellatrix van Detta ontmoette, voordat zij, Harry en Ron de bank beroofden. * Goudgrijp onderhoudt onafhankelijk de balans van de Britse tovenaarseconomie en verbiedt individuele tovenaars, heksen of groepen om nationale financiële zaken voor persoonlijk gewin te manipuleren. Dit zou ook een deel van het verzet van de kobolden tegen tovenaarsoverheersing van Goudgrijp tijdens de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog verklaren, omdat een dergelijke inmenging door het door Dooddoeners-gecontroleerde Ministerie van Toverkunst de zeer economische stabiliteit van de tovergemeenschap bedreigde. Het bewijs dat dit het geval kan zijn, verschijnt in ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' waar Bogrod met afkeer kaboutergoud onderzoekt. Niet alleen is dergelijk goud waardeloos, door het in omloop te houden zou inflatie kunnen genereren, wat in ongecontroleerde hoeveelheden gevaarlijk kan zijn. Gelukkig verdwijnt kaboutergoud vrij snel, waardoor het probleem tot een minimum wordt beperkt. * Als je goed naar het programma van de 422ste Wereldkampioenschap Zwerkbal kijkt, zie je dat Goudgrijp deze heeft gesponsord. * Volgens het tijdschrift de Kibbelaar wilde toenmalig Minister van Toverkunst Cornelis Droebel Goudgrijp overnemen en zou hij de kobolden op belachelijke manieren hebben vermoorden, zoals hen verdrinken, ze van gebouwen gooien, hen vergiftigen en te koken in pastei, waardoor hij de titel "Koboldkiller" kreeg. Omdat de Kibbelaar een tijdschrift met sensationeel nieuws is, is deze theorie echter twijfelachtig en hoogstwaarschijnlijk niet waar. * Harry was ervan overtuigd dat de voornaamste reden dat Voldemort de bank als plek om zijn Gruzielementen te verbergen koos (voornamelijk de kluis van de Van Detta's), was omdat hij als kind jaloers zou zijn geweest op de toverfamilies die een kluis bij deze prestigieuze bank hadden. Terwijl hij, ooit een wees wiens magische familie aan moederszijde was gereduceerd tot armoede (waardoor hij geen kluis zou hebben om te erven) dit niet had, iets wat hij zou zien als een teken dat hij tot de toverwereld behoorde. Hij geloofde tevens dat de beroemde beveiliging van de bank voldoende zou zijn om de houder van zijn zielfragment te beschermen, en was woedend toen hij ontdekte dat de kobolden hadden gefaald. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'' * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban]] * ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]] * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 (game) '' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2]] * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 (game) * ''Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them'''' * ''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind '' * [[LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4|''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4]] * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter'' * ''Pottermore'' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikia''' Categorie:Wegisweg Categorie:Goudgrijp Categorie:Locaties van Gruzielementen Categorie:Door Kobolden Gemaakt